


poison

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Series: Month of Halloween Prompts 2019 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: honestly idfk lol, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: “I understand that you always have the best intentions of others on your mind, but this is a rather toxic ingredient. I’ll give it to you, as long as you don’t say where you got it from.”Unexpected. But with a snicker, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra gold coin, flipping it into the pile in front of him.





	poison

“Now, don't think me rude, Mister Ace, but I still must give fair warning.”

The witch held the bottle in her hands tightly, unwilling to part with it just yet. Ace narrowed his eyes, displeased with her further attempts at avoiding the main subject, but allowed her to continue nonetheless. He'd only allotted this encounter so much time and the seconds were ticking by quickly. His plan was on a strict schedule.

“I understand that you always have the best intentions of others on your mind, but this is a rather toxic ingredient. I’ll give it to you, as long as you don’t say where you got it from.”

Unexpected. But with a snicker, he reached into his pocket and pulled out an extra gold coin, flipping it into the pile in front of him. She raised an eyebrow, her grip loosening when he took the vial from her hand.

“That, there, was my promise. I’ll be careful. Just got a few rats to wash out, you know?”

The witch looked uncertain, but nonetheless allowed him to leave without another word. 

Ace, once a good distance away from the witch’s house held up the glass into the light of the moon. He smirked as the liquid inside shimmered.

Who knew poison could be pretty?

**Author's Note:**

> alsjldjdkbaksjs


End file.
